


voices in my head

by slytherbitches



Series: the siremy collection [3]
Category: Rise (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, jeremy is a meme king, katlin is a mama hen, other than wow i love a good soulmate au, scared Simon, theres not much to say, they're putting on into the woods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 10:03:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14788422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherbitches/pseuds/slytherbitches
Summary: in which the voice simon saunders hears in his head is actually the voice of the one he loves the most, if only he wasn't so scared





	voices in my head

Simon Saunders was definitely a coward like chicken little. See the thing is everyone had a soulmate. And everyone could hear their said soulmate in their head. It was a little confusing but basically if you thought about speaking to your soulmate you could.

But Simon Saunders was a coward. He didn’t actually even speak to his soulmate until he was 10 years old. And even now at age 17, despite talking almost constantly they didn’t know each others names. Simon intended to keep it that way, for at least a little longer anyway.

Simon wasn’t sure why he was so scared. But he also didn’t understand how anyone could not be. There where so many what if’s, so many Simon couldn’t even think of them all. So he pushed it to the back of his brain.

He knew not a lot yet so much about his soulmate who he called ‘curly’. He knew he was a boy (which was the reason it took him so long to talk to him, he was okay about it now though). He had curly (he insisted wavy but Simon didn’t really care) hair but straightened it everyday (hence the nickname). He lived in the same state as him. He liked musical theatre. He hummed a lot. His best subject was maths. He hated cheating but would help ‘S’ do it anyway.

“ _Do, do, do, do, do, do do do_.” Simon was sitting in his English class when his soulmates voice entered his head. “ _Are you singing the mii theme song?”_ Simon tried to look like he was paying attention as he thought back. “ _Maybe_.” Simon couldn’t help but roll his eyes. _“What lesson are you in?”_

 _“Ah I’m not at school.”_ Simon glanced around the room, he was trying to see if anyone else was talking to their soulmate. “ _Are you okay?_ ” Simon opened his reading book and sat their turning the page every so often. “I’m fine, I’m just moving a couple towns over today.”

 _“What! You’re moving and you didn’t think to mention it? Is that why you’ve been quiet the past couple days.”_ Simon almost said the words aloud, he was that surprised. _“I guess, I don’t know it didn’t seem that important. I’m only moving an hour away so it’s not like I’ll never see my friends or anything ever again. Plus, I like change.”_

“ _Still I’d wish you’d have told me.”_ It was like Simon could fell Curly shrugging. “ _Doesn’t matter. The worst part is I’m starting school tomorrow. My parents want me to go out and make friends. Which is much easier said than done. What am I going to do? Impress them with my extensive knowledge of vines?_ ” Something he really liked about Curly was when he went on little rants about the randomest things. Simon really enjoyed hearing him ramble about his day or racism in Australia.

 _“You’ll do fine, that’s a promise.”_ He heard him let out a shaky sigh of relief. “ _Weirdly enough that does actually make me feel better.”_ Simon chuckled lightly but cleared his throat when he noticed some eyes on him _. “I’ve got to go, but if it makes you feel any better you can talk to me all day tomorrow okay?”_

 _“Okay, talk to you later.”_ It was a weird sensation that Simon never got used to. Like pulling a chord and having all the lights turn out. Talking to Curly was easy, it flowed and felt natural. Getting him to tune into the first sentence was a struggle. Simon explained it like knocking on a door and waiting for someone to open it. It was easy to walk inside when it was open, but you had to wait an awkward couple of seconds before hand.

“What are you thinking of singing tomorrow?” Simon was sitting in the green room with Gwen during free period. The green room was basically a chill out space for the theatre kids. Simon was a loud and proud theatre kid and that’s what Gwen was asking about.

The musical this year was going to be into the woods and auditions were the next day. “Not too sure yet, probably Fiyero’s part in dancing through life.” Gwen nodded and opened her Phycology textbook. “I’m thinking of singing on the steps of the palace. I want to be cast as Cinderella but it’ll probably go to Lillette.”

Comments like these put Simon in a tough spot. Lillette was his best friend but so was Gwen, it wasn’t like they hated each other. They were just always competing for roles. “You’re going to be great.” A silence fell upon the two before it was broken by Gwen’s laugh. “What did Gordy say?” Gordy Mazzuchelli was Gwen’s soulmate. The two were made for each other in their own unique way. “Just something dumb.” Simon couldn’t help but yearn for the small smile that fell upon Gwen’s face. He wanted to feel that way, but he was scared.

 _“How you doing?”_ It was nine o’clock the next day and Simon was checking in with Curly, he wanted to see if he was doing okay. “ _aa, aaa, aaaaaaaa_.”  Simon couldn’t help but laugh loudly. _“Okay I actually hate you._ ” Simon felt that if they were together Curly would’ve winked. _“Don’t diss my art form.”_

 _“But for real, are you okay?_ ” Simon got his stuff out of his locker and headed to his first block. “ _They ask you how you are and you just have to say that your fine and you’re not really fine but you just can’t get into it because they would never understand_.” Simon was gobsmacked, he should be used to it by now but everyday Curly surprised him.

“ _Oh my god I cannot deal with you.”_ Simon cut off the connection but not even moments later Curly was back. “ _Please don’t leave me I’m shitting my pants and I don’t want to do this alone_.”  Simon felt sorry, he couldn’t imagine moving schools. “ _Hey, hey, it’s going to be okay_.”

The two continued to talk throughout the day, even if it was simply little things. Like in English when Simon told him. “ _We are reading Romeo and Juliet and wow Elizabethan humour is worse than yours_.” Or when Jeremy told him “ _School sucks but it’s okay when I’m talking to you_.”

Simon made his way to auditions and was standing on the stage waiting for Mr Mazzuchelli and Ms Wolfe to start. He was standing in his friendship group surrounded by soulmate pairs, Robbie and Lillette, Sasha and Michael, Katlin and Maashous. The only one without their soulmate (Gwen) still knew hers. It made him feel sad.

“I’m surrounded by soulmates and it sucks.” He felt Curly laugh. “I know the feeling.” They didn’t speak but kept the connection open, simply feeling content in each other’s presence. He swung his head towards the door as it slammed open, a late straggler making his way in.

A boy he didn’t know walked timidly into the auditorium. “Hey! That’s the cute new guy I was telling you about. I think his names Jeremy.” He heard Lillette whisper into his ear. But he didn’t really hear it as Curly said. “Oh wow, he’s cute. Ah shit I said that to you didn’t I?” Simon wanted to be mad, but he had the same exact thought when Jeremy walked in the door.

For the rest of rehearsals Simon kept glancing over to Jeremy, he couldn’t help it. Though every time he did he couldn’t help but think of Curly, it felt like he was betraying him. Yet at the same time it felt so right. His head was spinning.

 

Over the next few weeks Simon distanced himself from Curly. Simon had been cast as Jack, Jeremy as Cinderella’s prince. That meant they didn’t spend that much time together, but enough that Simons feelings began to progress. That also meant he got to know him more, and the more he got to know him the more Simon was convinced he was Curly. He had even made a list.

 

One:  _he came to school the day Curly said he transferred_

Two: _I overheard him say he used to straighten his hair_

Three: _I’ve heard him reference vines, a lot_

Four: _Curly’s favourite colour is blue, so is Jeremy’s_

Five: _His parents are divorced, he lives with his mum, younger brother and sister, like Curly_

Six: _it’s the only way to explain my feelings_

A lot of these facts may have been stalkerish, but everyone just really enjoyed asking him questions. The whole troupe had been doing shows together for a long time. Jeremy was new, people wanted to know things about him.

Simon was sitting side stage, watching as people practiced a scene without him. He was wringing his hands in nervousness because he had had enough. He was facing his fears and was going to prove his theory. But he was really scared. “Si, are you okay?” Simon turned his head as Katlin came and sat next to him. “You look a bit out of it.” He opened his mouth to respond, but shut it when nothing came out.

“You can talk to me you know.” Simon really liked Katlin, he saw her as a sort of little sister. “I think Jeremy might be my soulmate, but I don’t just want to go up and ask him. But what if he isn’t my soulmate and I’m betraying my real soulmate by having these feelings!” Simon clamped his hand over his mouth after the outburst as Katlin laughed.

“Haven’t you told each other your names yet?” Simon shook his head. “A, I’m scared, but B, he lived in another town before and I didn’t want to start a relationship with someone I couldn’t see.” Katlin sighed and placed her hand on his knee in comfort. “I get it, its scary. Okay so back to the task at hand. How about just ask your soulmate exactly what he’s doing right now. Saves you the humiliation if he isn’t.”

Simon took a deep breath and swallowed his pride, he hadn’t spoken to Curly in a long time and he knew he would be annoyed. “ _Curly? You there?”_ Simon stared at Jeremy for any tell he was listening. “ _Oh, hi thanks for checking in, I’m still a piece of garbage!_ ” Simon didn’t expect any less. “ _Seriously though where have you been?”_

“ _I’ll explain later but what exactly are you doing right at this moment in time?_ ” Simon watched as Jeremy stumbled over the moves a little. “ _I’m dancing on a stage right now, trying to remember my moves but you’re a little distracting!_ ” Simon hitched his breath, looking over to Katlin with wide eyes. “ _Why are you dancing_?” He tried to sound calm but in reality came across a little aggressive. “ _I’m rehearsing for a musical, into the woods if you must know. I’m playing Cinderella’s prince._ ”

Simon lost his shit, Jeremy Travers was his soulmate. “ _Jeremy?”_ He didn’t even think before saying it. As soon as the words came (metaphorically) tumbling out of his mouth Jeremy stopped his tracks. His mouth dropped, and he started to scan the room. “ _Simon?”_ Their eyes locked and Simon knew he was the one. Jeremy was everything he had hoped for and more.

Their relationship got off to a bit of a rocky start after that. Jeremy had to come to terms with Simons fears and the fact he actually knew who he was. Simon had to come to terms with being okay with Jeremy. They were soulmates and it was 2018, that didn’t mean homophobia didn’t exist though.

But after that it was smooth sailing. The two where literally made for each other after all. Quickly they had become the cutest couple of the drama department. They held hands almost everywhere. Simon thought that it was because they had been apart for so long that they had to make up all the time they had lost. Jeremy’s theory was that Simon was just touchy.

They where truly happy for the first time in forever. Simon couldn’t believe that he had been so scared. Jeremy completed his life, and he was never going to let him go.

**Author's Note:**

> okay this is short but i love soulmate au's so much so here we are
> 
> i love the headcannon where jeremy quotes vines all the time so this is that headcannon on steriods
> 
> i wanted to write more fluff but i'm lazy so i didnt 
> 
> i challenge you all to write a soulmate au because i am needy and want more!


End file.
